Dreams Come True
by DeletedAccount04
Summary: Bendy feels guilt for killing his creators and losing his only friend, Boris. So he sets off on the search for his long-lost friend, but finds you instead. But he isn't the devil darlin you thought. (Sorry, this story doesn't really line up with the game! But it is hard to write fanfic with only two chapters of the game, either way, hope you enjoy! There'll be at least 10 chapters)
1. Chapter 1- Bendy's Guilt

It's been five months since Henry came for a visit. So, it's been five months since his death by a certain little demon named Bendy. Drowned in ink, one of the worst ways to go, right? But today, Bendy feels worse than ever for killing him. Bendy was sitting on the floor, watching some of his old cartoons again and sighs once Boris appears. Bendy no longer looks like an ink monster, just an adorable little devil darlin'. He stood up and turned off the projector. It hissed to a stop and Bendy stared at it for a second, then he turned and headed down the hall and into the basement. He lit a dim candle then sat on the dusty, wooden, floors. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He was alone once more. After longing for his friend, Boris, to come back to life, Boris became friends with Henry. But once Bendy had killed Henry, Boris turned on Bendy and ran out the studio door. Bendy wanted to go after him, but who knows what was out there? This was five months ago, but to Bendy, it feels like he's been alone for another thirty years. Bendy needed help, and he knew just who he needed to talk to.

Bendy strode into the old projector room, and he grabbed a little Bendy stuffed animal. He called it Bendy Jr. Bendy took Bendy Jr. into the basement, and sat down, setting the stuffed animal on his knee. "Hello Bendy Jr." Bendy said to the doll. He made the toy talk, "Hello Bendy, and by the way, what a fine bow tie you have today!" Bendy smirked, "Why thank you Bendy Jr., I like yours as well." He made the toy bow, "Thank you! Now, you wouldn't have brought me down to the basement for no reason, what's up?" Bendy sighed, "Oh Bendy Jr., I just don't know what to do anymore. I betrayed Boris and killed my own creators. The outside has too many dangers, including water, that's for sure. But it's getting lonelier and colder here... what do you suggest?" He made the doll sound disgusted, "Well, duh! Look for Boris outside!" Bendy glared, "I JUST said to not go out there." The doll turned its back, "Well fine. If you don't want to save your only friend, that's fine by me. Stay here alone in the dark." Bendy slouched, "Well at least I have you, Bendy Jr." The doll huffed, "Dude, I'm just you talking to yourself." Bendy set the doll down, on its back, on the wooden floors. Bendy put his hands on his cheeks, thinking. "Is outside really that bad...?" he thought, out loud. Bendy went up the stairs then stopped at the door marked 'exit'. He sighed, "Yes, it is." Then he turned the door knob and stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2- We Finally Meet

The outside was strange... so many strange colors.. and what? The sky was blue, and not white!? And what the heck is that giant yellow thing in the sky... it hurts my eyes! Bendy was shocked. This whole, strange, world right in front of him. The demon stood there in silence, then looked around for any humans, not any that he could see. So he took a small step forward, scared of what was ahead. Then he took a deep breath, shut his Pacman eyes, then looked out into the distance. "I'm coming, Boris." Bendy said, deeply. Then he ran off into the unknown.

Meanwhile, you were on the streets, walking home from school. Last day of school to be precise. You were a sixteen year old (boy/girl), named (Y/N). With your backpack filled with old books, and your phone in your pocket, you walked off, relieved from any more thinking. Little did you know, that you're going to need to make some very huge decisions very soon.

Bendy was finally in the city, not far from you. He skid to a stop, "Wait a darn second.." he said, out loud, "I have no idea where the heck I'm going!" Bendy paced in a circle, hand up to his chin, "If I were Boris, where would I be?" Unfortunately, as he was thinking, a woman stepped out from behind him, "D-DEMON!" she screamed, pointing in his direction. Bendy turned to her and groaned, "Gosh darn it, I've been spotted already." He jerked around and ran, not knowing where he was going. Pretty soon, two police men were running after him, "What NOW?" Bendy sighed, he stopped running and the police caught up to him, "What the heck are you?" an officer with a goatee said. "All right, demon, come with us... now." an officer with sunglasses and a moustache said, warningly, coming at Bendy with two handcuffs. Bendy didn't hesitate, he sprinted off and down the road. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" an officer yelled. But Bendy was far off, "Nice. My first day in the city, and I'm already a wanted man!" He turned a sharp corner, just as you were. And you both crashed into each other, well, he crashed into your stomach. He fell to the floor, and you stumbled back, "Hey! Watch where-" you started, then you noticed who he was. You recognized him immediately, "Wait... aren't you..." "Not now, kid!" Bendy interrupted, he could hear the police getting closer. He glanced up at your large backpack. He then shoved you over, and you fell on your butt, "OW, what was that for!?" you yelled, but Bendy ignored your whining, and went straight for your backpack. He tore out all the books from inside, then squeezed himself inside, zipping it back up but leaving a small air hole. Just in time for the police to arrive. You slowly got up and brushed yourself off. The police passed you, then stopped halfway down the block. The one with the sunglasses took out his microphone, "We lost him, get the cars. We need backup." They both then ran in your direction, but passed you, and headed off to who knows where.

Bendy stuck his head out of your backpack, "Woo-hoo!" he shouted, happily. He hopped out and onto the ground, and started to walk off, when you stopped him, "Hey wait!" He turned, "What?" You walked up to him, "You're... Bendy, right?" You said, confused. Bendy seemed surprised, "Huh... didn't know anyone still knew who I was... but yes. The one and only." He puffed his chest out, proud. His smile seemed even wider than on the cartoons. You hesitated then spoke, "I.. I'm (Y/N), I'm a fan of yours... I used to watch your shows." He seemed like he wanted to dance, "Wow, a fan! I thought all my fans would at least be older than forty somethin'!" You laughed slightly, "Well, my uncle used to show me some of your shows when I was younger.. he said he helped animate you. His name is Henry. Henry Drew." His smile suddenly faded, "Oh. That guy." "I thought you'd know him.." you said "He.. disappeared months ago, do you know where he is?" Bendy stopped. He thought about if he should tell you the truth.. he spoke, "No. I don't know where ol' Henry went." You sighed, disappointed, "Ok.. it was worth a shot." Bendy didn't want to talk to anyone who was related to that traitor, Henry, "Nice meeting ya, (Y/N)." He turned and started walking off. But you were curious, you had so many questions for him! So you only asked one, "Hey wait, Bendy!" You called. He seemed like he wanted nothing to do with you, "What." he answered, disgusted. You walked up to the demon, "Maybe... you could use some help... why are you out here anyway?" He paused then sighed, "I'm trying to find Boris, my-" you cut him off "Boris! Your best friend! What happened to him?" He stiffened, "I... don't know." You smiled, sweetly, "I could help you find him." Bendy paused to think about this then he groaned, "Fiiiinnnnnee. But once we find him, we never saw each other." He glared and pointed at himself, then at you. You put your right hand up, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3- The Studio

Bendy decided to hide in your backpack, at least until the heat from the police died down. You started walking towards your house, "Woah woah woah!" Bendy suddenly said from inside your backpack. You halted, "What?" Bendy slightly poked his head out from the top of the backpack, "This isn't the way to the studio!" You didn't look at him, "I know... we're heading to my house, you know, to keep you hidden? We could also get a head start on looking for Boris there." Bendy shook his head like it was obvious, "No. We're going back to my animation studio. I need to get to know you." You were confused, "Um.. why?" Bendy sighed, "You might be a spy or something! I need to trust you. And I can tell you have some questions for me too." You couldn't see it, but you could sense he had a smug look on his face, "Ok, ok. But we can't stay long. My parents will worry." Bendy huffed, "Parents shmarents, I'm not sure how long you'll be with me, kid. But you can ditch me whenever you'd like. The animation studio is that way." He pointed out of the backpack enough so you could see which way to go, you didn't reply, as if to say that you weren't going to ditch him on the streets. You were curious, about Bendy, Boris, and your long-lost uncle. And something told you that this little demon wasn't giving up all the details... at least not yet.

After about a half-hour of walking, you reached the old animation studio. You hesitated, but shook your head and walked up to the front door. Bendy hopped out of the backpack and landed on the ground. He opened the door and walked straight in without a word. You walked inside the dark hallway, when your foot slipped in a hole in the ground. "Gh-!" you squeaked, as you caught yourself from falling through a gigantic hole, leading to the basement. "Oh yeah, watch out, there's a hole right there." Bendy said, a little too late. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up." You said, sarcastically. You carefully walked around the hole then looked around the place, "Creepy.." you mumbled. "I thought you'd like it." Bendy replied. Bendy pulled out a chair in front of the projector, then sat in the one facing towards it. You looked at the chair, then sat in it. Bendy looked serious, but annoyed at the same time, "So, (Y/N), tell me about yourself." he sat in a position where he put both pointer fingers on his chin. You took a deep breath, "Well I-" then Bendy interrupted, "Great. Great, now tell me what you know about Henry." You blinked, "But I didn't..." Bendy coughed loudly. You rolled your eyes, "Fine. I don't know much. But I do know that he was hanging out with my grandpa Joey a lot, Joey was his father." The expression Bendy made seemed like you just told him his parents died then you stabbed him in the chest, "J-Joey DREW?" You nodded, "Yes." He leaned back in his chair, in shock, "Tell me more, do you know what they were doing?" You shrugged, "My uncle said it involved his business, but I knew he didn't have a job ever since he, well, animated you." Bendy didn't respond, so you continued, "My grandpa, Joey, didn't say much. In fact, when he was still animating you, I heard from my parents that he was more happy. But... something happened thirty years ago I guess. Something about you?" Bendy was in deep thought, but he looked like his heart just stopped cold. Bendy was getting some terrible flash backs. "Uh.. Bendy? Hello?" You said. Bendy blinked twice then shook his head, "S-sorry. I was... just.." he choked "I-I don't want to hear anymore... tell me the rest later." "Ok.." you replied, confused. "Now," you started, "If you want.. could you please tell me a bit about you?" Bendy thought about this then sighed deeply, "Ok."


	4. Chapter 4- Cell Phones

Bendy explained about how someone turned on the ink machine (he didn't mention how it was Henry) and how he came to life. And that's how Boris came to life too, but something 'happened' to Boris and he didn't know what (sure you don't, Bendy). And so, he's been alone for about five months. You listened closely to the devil, and you felt a little bad. After he was done talking he sighed, deeply, then looked at you, waiting for a response. You took a deep breath, "Wow, Bendy... I'm really sorry. Is there anything I could do?" He shifted in his seat, "Just help me find Boris, that's all I need." You nodded, "So... where am I supposed to sleep, I guess?" He raised an eyebrow, "Sleep?" then he exhaled as he realized, "Oh. I'm not sure. I never need to sleep around here." He looked around, "Um... on the floor I guess?" You sighed then slightly smiled, "Ok. That's fine." You took out your cell phone and turned it on, the screen lit up saying '9:34'. Bendy seemed amazed, "What's that?"

"Oh, um, it's a cell phone." You were surprised he had never seen a phone before, then again, he was a cartoon made thirty years ago. "It does a lot of cool things." Bendy walked over to you, "T-turn it on again. Make it light up." You smiled and turned it on, showing your lock screen of a tiger. He got his face super close to the screen, amazed, "And you can always, just, see what time it is?" You chuckled, "Yeah." He was adorable for a demon.


	5. Chapter 5- Bendy Jr

You did as Bendy said and slept on the wooden floors, sure it was uncomfortable, but that was the least of your worries. What will your parents think once they find out you never came back home? Why are you trusting a demon cartoon? Why were the police after him? Why is the floor so dusty? You let out a small sigh, and closed your eyes, you were pretty tired for how early it was. After a few minutes, you eventually fell asleep. Bendy was still sitting in the chair by the projector, once you fell asleep, he stood up and tip-toed passed you. Then he walked down the basement steps, to find Bendy Jr. at the bottom, in the same place as he left him.

"Hi Bendy Jr." Bendy quietly said. He knelt down and picked up the little doll, he made it talk, "Hello Bendy! Love the bow tie!" Bendy sighed, "Thanks. But, I have a much bigger problem than my bow tie." He made the doll tilt its little head, "And what is that, Bendy? Did you find Boris?" Bendy shook his head slightly, "Not exactly. I found a (girl/boy), they said that they'd help me find Boris. But I don't know whether to trust them or not." he looked at the ceiling, "Plus the police are after me." The doll jumped, "The po po!? Why is that?" Bendy shrugged, "I have no idea." He made the doll shake its head, "Well, about the kid, I think you should trust them. They seem to be your only hope in finding Boris." Bendy closed his eyes, "I-I don't know Bendy Jr... they seem to be way to interested in me. They could be a spy or something." The doll seemed annoyed, "Well, I don't think they are. They're interested because their uncle created you, and he suddenly went missing!" Bendy's eyes lit up, "How do you know that?" The doll groaned, "Again, I'm just you talkin' to yourself, buddy." Bendy sighed, "Thanks for the help, pal." He set the doll back down, then stood up and stretched.

Bendy walked up the stairs then saw you laying on the ground, sleeping. He sighed deeply and his pointed tail twitched. He stepped closer and stood above you, "I guess I'll just have to trust you." He quietly said.


	6. Chapter 6- Setting Off

It was now morning. You sat up on the floor and stretched, your muscles sore from sleeping on the wooden floors. "Ow.." you said, under your breath, as you strained a neck muscle. You slowly stood up and looked around the old studio, small rays of sunlight shone through cracks in the ceiling. You stood there, looking around in awe. When a certain little devil walked in, "Oh. You're awake." he said, with a light smile. He seemed happier than usual, "Yeah" you said "what did you do last night?" Bendy walked past you and grabbed your backpack, which was leaning up against a chair, "Oh y' know... talking to an old friend." You stopped, "Old friend?" Bendy shrugged, "Bendy Jr." You stared at him, confused, then your eyes darted to a table in the room next door. You saw a little Bendy stuffed animal sitting on top. You walked over, and stood in the doorway. Bendy watched you as you pointed to the doll, "Is... this him?" Bendy rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious, "Yes. That's him. He can sure be a pain sometimes." He picked up your backpack and threw it at you, it landed at your feet. You bent down and picked it up. "So, (Y/N), let's head out." he said, signaling you to follow him as he walked towards the exit.

You put your backpack on and followed, avoiding the huge hole in the ground. You were curious about that as well. Bendy opened the door, and you both blinked at the sudden sunlight. You stepped outside, and stopped, waiting for Bendy to hop into your backpack. But he walked right past you, not looking back. You blinked then walked up to him, "Hey, aren't you going to.." he interrupted, "Backpack? Not yet. I don't like the bumpy ride and the inside smells like something died in there. I'll get in once we arrive in town." You nodded, quietly as the two of you set off.

Soon, you both stood at the edge of the sidewalk of the city where you lived. You looked down at Bendy, "So, where do you think Boris might be?" The demon looked at his feet, "I'm not so sure..." You stared at him, knowing he longed for his friend. You tried to help with an idea, "If I knew Boris, he'd be where all the fun is." Bendy looked up and his pie-cut eyes brightened, "He might be..." he looked up at you, "Do you know any fun places around here? That maybe a wolf might want to hang out at?" You thought about a million places wolves would like to hang out at, a meat factory, for example, but you weren't so sure where a cartoon wolf would be. "Maybe.. the zoo? Yeah! There are wolf exhibits there! So maybe.." Bendy smiled and finished your sentence, "He would want to meet other wolves!" You knelt down, and Bendy climbed into your backpack. You heard a zip, as he zipped it shut. You wondered how he could fit in that, then again, he WAS made of ink. Plus, being a squish able cartoon character helped. You took a deep breath and started off in the direction of the zoo.

 _(sorry for the short chapters, just say if you wish for them to be longer in each!)_


	7. Chapter 7- Zoo

About an hour later, the two arrived at the Zoo entrance. The gates were locked tight and there was a large fence wrapping around the whole zoo, so there was no way to climb over. "Crap" you said, under your breath. Of course, Bendy heard you. He poked his little head out of the backpack, "What is it?" he asked, worried. You looked around the park then sighed, "I didn't bring any cash. So there's no way in." Bendy scratched his little chin, thinking, then he snapped his fingers as his eyes brightened, "How much is admission?" You shrugged, "About five bucks... why?" He smirked, "Wait here." He leapt out of your backpack and sprinted towards the guards blocking the gates. Surprisingly, no one noticed him. You were about to yell out to him to come back, but you knew that he wouldn't listen anyway. Bendy then got down close to the floor and snuck behind one guard to the left of the gate. There was a little booth by the gate where you turned a key and the gates would unlock, letting the guests inside. Bendy slowly and carefully grabbed the key from the back of the guard's pocket, without him seeing. He then slithered silently towards the booth, turned the key, and the gates opened. The two guards turned around, facing the gate, "What in.." one said, walking towards the booth Bendy was in. But Bendy climbed out a small window and fell on the sidewalk with a loud 'oof!' He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around and saw a woman carrying a hotdog that was covered in ketchup. Bendy ran over to her, grabbed her hot dog, smeared the ketchup all over her, then before she could respond, Bendy screamed, "AGH! HELP! LADY BLEEDING OVER HERE! OH DEAR GOD IT'S AWEFULL!" The two guards ran over to her to help, as other people in the crowd came to look. Bendy grabbed your wrist and yanked you into the entrance, before the guards realized that it was just ketchup.

Bendy started panting as you both got inside the zoo, "Hoo-doggy! Those guards are dumber than they look!" he chuckled. You laughed a bit then asked, "How come you wanted to know the admission fee?" Bendy shrugged, "Just curious." You knelt down again, as Bendy climbed into your backpack. He gagged and suddenly his head popped out of the bag, gasping for air."Why does it always smell so DISGUSTING in here!?" he moaned. Bendy started coughing as you laughed a little, "We're gonna need to find a new backpack for you."

You both walked by all kinds of animals, zebras, African lions, rattle snakes, but no wolves yet. You stopped in your tracks after you passed elephants, "Hmmm.." you said, pondering your next move. You could hear Bendy's voice enough even from inside the backpack, "Why are we stopping?" You put your hands on your hips, "I can't find the dang wolves." "Oh, the wolves?" an old woman wearing a flower dress and sunglasses said to you, "I'm sorry sweety, but I'm afraid that they got rid of the wolves. Something about a sickness that was spreading to each of them. The poor things." Then she walked off, leaving you not a step closer to finding Boris. You could hear Bendy swearing from inside your backpack, you sighed as you stalked out the exit. Then your back suddenly felt lighter. Bendy had jumped out, you looked around, "Bendy?" You saw Bendy running towards you, carrying a wolf backpack, "Look! There was a backpack just lying around in that building over there!" Bendy shouted, happily, pointing towards a building labeled 'Gift Shop'. You huffed and were about to tell him that that was stealing, when he ripped your old backpack off you. He stuffed himself inside the wolf backpack and yelled at you, "Come on! Come on! We're wasting time, let's go!" You zipped him up, leaving him a small air hole, and slung the backpack over your shoulder. You surprisingly walked out of the exit without setting off the alarms, you looked back and saw a price tag at the edge of the exit. Bendy had torn that off. You chuckled, maybe hanging out with this small demon wouldn't be so bad after all. But you still had one problem, you were no closer to finding Boris. You were worried about Bendy, most of all. What if you never found Boris? What if Boris was dead? You sighed, then thinking about your parents. As soon as you were out of ear shot from other people you asked, "Where to now Bendy?" As if on cue, your stomach answered for you. You were hungry, Bendy heard it as well, "Lunch?" He said, from inside the backpack. You couldn't see it, but you could tell he was smirking from inside, you chuckled and shook your head, "Sure. I could eat."


	8. Chapter 8- Frogs and Donuts

You still didn't have any money with you to buy any food. Also, you still couldn't go home and grab a quick bite, your parents would want you to stay put. Plus, they wouldn't be very keen on the idea of you living with a cartoon demon. So you had no choice but to resort to the criminal life. Bendy snuck inside of Dunkin' Donuts and took one glazed donut from the pantry in the back. You waited, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, at night. It was a calm night, not very many people were out this late. About only one or two cars would zoom by you every ten minutes, blowing your hair in the breeze. You messed with your hair after a red car passed by, and stopped playing with it once you assumed it looked right. Bendy eventually came rushing from behind the building and skidded to a stop next to you, he handed you the donut and you took it, saying thank you quietly. He sat down right next to you on the curb, you nibbled at the donut, trying to save every crumb. "Hey, aren't you going to eat something?" You asked him, after swallowing half of the donut. Bendy shook his head, "Cartoons don't need to eat. Or sleep, in that matter." You nodded, silently, and finished off your donut. You licked your lips from the glaze, leaned back against your elbows, and sighed. You were surprised how fast Bendy grew used to you, at first he seemed like he didn't want anything to do with you, and now he's getting you food. Then again, he's been alone for a long, long time. He probably enjoyed the company. Bendy looked up at you, "I'm... worried." You were surprised to hear that coming from him, "And why is that?" You asked, glancing down at him.

He looked back down at the road, "I'm worried that... we'll... never find him. He could even be..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to even mention the possibility of Boris being dead. You patted his back, "Hey, we'll find him." You hoped, with all your might, that you were telling the truth.

Bendy seemed more sad than usual, what you've seen from the films that is. He's always smiling, literally, always. It was strange to see him frowning, with no teeth showing. You had to find something to make him feel better, and you knew just the thing. You stood up, and Bendy stared up at you, you held out your hand, "Come with me." You whispered. Bendy hesitated, then took your hand without blinking. It was nighttime, very close to midnight, so Bendy didn't need to camouflage himself inside you backpack. You both walked for miles, knowing where you were going, Bendy getting more and more worried the farther from the city you got. "Where exactly are we headed?" Bendy asked, curious. You looked down at him and smiled, lightly, "You'll see." Bendy didn't like this answer.

The two of you arrived at a small pond in the middle of nowhere. There was tall grass everywhere you looked, uncut, and damp from dew drops. There were cattails everywhere, and the sound of crickets singing filled the air. You sat down near the lake and Bendy hesitated, a few steps behind you. You looked back at him, "Oh come on, the water won't attack you." It wasn't like waves would crash on top of the two of you, the night was warm and silent with very little wind. Bendy took a deep breath, then slowly walked over and sat next to you. You lied down, flat on your back, and gazed at the night sky. Bendy did the same, and gasped. The dark blue, purple, and black sky was covered in shimmering stars. You could see Bendy's pie-cut eyes darting everywhere around the sky, astonished. You smiled at him and he turned his little head to you, "It's... " He started to say, but he couldn't find the right words. You smiled even wider, "Thought you'd like it." Crickets chirped, soothingly, from all around you. Bendy looked back up at the sky, as you let out a long yawn. He turned his head back to you, "Gettin' tired?" You shook your head, "No.", you lied. You could feel the weight of your eyelids weighing you down. You shut your eyes and yawned again, stretching your arms out over your head. Bendy smiled at you, "Yeah you are." You glared, "No. I can stay... up." You're eyes were slowly starting to shut, soothed by the noise of crickets and the warmth of the summer air. Your eyes fell all the way shut, as you drifted off to sleep. Bendy smiled lightly, "Goodnight, (Y/N)." He whispered. He then stood up and stretched himself, wondering what to do, since cartoons didn't need sleep.

A frog croaked deeply behind him, he spun around and stared at the small creature. The frog croaked again and Bendy glared, "What do you want?" The frog sat there, silent. Bendy's pointed tail twitched, as the frog croaked again, louder. "Sh!" Bendy whispered, loud enough for the frog to hear, "You'll wake (him/her) up!" The frog blinked and hoped towards Bendy. Bendy squeaked and fell backwards on his back, awfully close to the water. "You tryin ta get me killed?" He whispered, angrily. The frog croaked one last time, blinked, then hopped off. Bendy stood up, and stepped away from the water, "Yeah, you better run!" He shouted, then hurried and covered his mouth with his two gloved hands, as you moaned at the sound. You rolled over, asleep and breathed lightly. Bendy sat back down next to you and whispered to himself, "Shut up, Bendy. You're gonna wake (Y/N) up." He looked back at you and folded his arms, "It's gonna be a loooong night." he huffed.


	9. Chapter 9- The Alley

It was a long night, to Bendy, that is. It was finally morning, the warm summer sun rays hit your skin, as the light woke you up, completely. You sat up and stretched, you blinked at the light until your eyes adjusted. Something strange was going on... you were no longer at the pond. You were in the middle of a grass field, you could barely see the city out in the distance. There was nothing but tall grass everywhere you looked. You found your voice, "Bendy?" You could hear rustling in a patch of grass to your left and a sudden 'sh!' coming from a black figure, shooshing you. You stood up, and started walking over to the figure, you knew it was Bendy. But he was quicker, he leaped out from the grass, grabbed your wrist, and yanked you down. You fell to the dirt, "Hey! What-" Bendy covered your mouth with a gloved hand, and he put a his other finger to his lips, angrily. He then violently pointed out into the distance. You silently got on your knees and looked over the tall grass. I few feet away from you, you could see a few police officers looking around, their cars parked close behind. You knelt back down and gaped at Bendy, you whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "What are they doing here? Why am _**I**_ here?" Bendy sighed and whispered, "They tracked you down through your phone. Your parents noticed you were gone and called the cops, the cops had mentioned me. And so your parents mentioned your uncle. Now they're looking for **both** of us, they'll literally kill me and bring you to your parents. Who will probably be pretty pissed off." You sat there in silence, what have you gotten yourself into? What have you gotten _Bendy_ into? You didn't want to face your parents either, but this was your fault. You didn't know what to do, you knew that Bendy was right, if the officers found him they would kill him. You didn't know what to do, you whispered, "What should we do?" Bendy sighed and looked at you, "Are you ok with being covered in ink?" You blinked, "What?" Bendy rolled his eyes and took that as a yes, "I need a distraction and you need to be camouflaged." You were about to ask what that meant, when Bendy summoned a whole flood of ink.

"What in-" One of the officers started to say, before getting drenched in a tsunami of ink. The officers were sent sputtering and choking as Bendy grabbed your wrist, "Now's our chance!" You both leapt up, you covered in ink, as you ran out of the officers' sight. You could hear an officer in the distance, "I think they might've taken off!" That only made you run faster, then you heard a beeping noise. It was coming from your back pocket. As you ran, you tore your phone out from your pocket and threw it across the field. Without your phone, the officers won't be able to track you. You both ended up at the city, drenched in ink. You could hear sirens blaring far behind you. You looked around and saw a dark alley way, "There!" You shouted, as you both ran towards the alley. There were two large, green, trash bins and some old, torn up, posters along the brick walls. Plus, some graffiti helped set the mood. You hid in the alley and leaned up against a wall, panting. You sat down and hugged your knees, your heart pounding in your chest. You were now a wanted criminal. Bendy walked up to you and sat next to you, he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry.. this is all my fault." You shook your head, "No. It's not. I chose to come with you, and it's my fault the police found us. You've done so much for me, and I've done nothing in return." Bendy glanced up at you, his black eyes, glazed. He then looked down at his shoes, "You did show me the night sky." You forced a smile, "That's not much." Bendy shrugged this off, "I want to take care of someone for a change. I also like having your company." You studied him, and once he found out what he said, he sputtered, "I-I'm sorry... I just.." You shook your head, pushing his comment to the side, "I like being with you too, Bendy." Bendy looked up at you, gaping. Then he heaved out another sigh and leaned against the wall more.

You two sat there for hours, laughing, and talking about past times. You talked about your friends, school, and what weird things you did on weekends. The devil talked about time off the black and white screen with Boris. You could tell he deeply missed Boris, and you felt that him laughing with you was the best thing that he has felt in a long time. But you didn't realize what the cruel world had in store for you.

Soon, it was night again, the sky was filled with less stars because of all the lights glaring in the city. Nighttime city noises filled your eardrums, sirens, barking dogs, people talking, not many crickets chirping, cars rushing by. But in some way, it all felt peaceful. You weren't quite tired yet, so you stayed up for a while. Bendy had said that he wanted a little time alone, to talk to himself. Without Bendy Jr. to talk to, Bendy was having a hard time. You nodded to him, and he walked out of the alley way. You stood up and stretched your arms. You stood there for a second, and looked to your right. Suddenly a heavy weight shoved against your head, slamming your whole body against the brick wall. Your head was the first thing to hit the bricks, and you felt dizzy. The weight let go and you fell to the ground, everything was blurry. You slurred some words out of your mouth that sounded like swears, but weren't exactly. A voice toward above you, deeply, "Wht air ya dang heer?" The voice said. You put a hand to your head, feeling blood, you hit your head a little too hard, "What?" You asked, quietly. The voice came into focus, "I SAID, what are you DOING here!?" The voice was raspy, and the figure above you was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a black beanie. You looked up at him, he was tall, and looked like he was ready to stab your head, "I-I just.." You stuttered, your hands shaking. He picked you up by the collar of your shirt and yelled in your ear, "Stupid child, you came into MY area, and now you know too much!" You didn't get this, because you knew literally nothing about the man, besides the fact that his breath smelled like fish. He threw you to the ground, you grunted as you hit the cement. You looked at the ground, there was blood everywhere. You felt the side of your head, it stung with the touch of your palm. You heard a clicking noise, and you twisted your head towards the man. He held a gun to your forehead, loaded. He snickered, "Say your goodbyes, *****" as he swore, you squinted your eyes shut, _oh god Bendy, where are you?_ You yelled in your head. As if on cue, Bendy was standing a foot away from the man, "HEY." he yelled, furious. He clenched his hands in fists, and his tailed twitched violently. The man tilted the gun away from your head, and you blew out a sigh of relief. "What the heck are you, ya little punk?" He said, to Bendy. Bendy didn't move or flinch. He kept his place. The man turned to Bendy and chuckled loudly, "You scared, you weird little thing?" Bendy still didn't move, "Let. (him/her). Go." He ordered. The man laughed loudly, "And WHY should I do that?" You swore you could see the fire flicker in Bendy's eyes, "SO I DON'T KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW." he screeched. The man blinked than laughed a hearty laugh, "Yeh, I'm so scared of a kid in a Halloween costume." he mocked. Bendy's fists started shaking from anger, and he grinded his teeth. "Come on, brat, give me your best shot!" The man wailed, taunting Bendy. Now Bendy's voice was low and clear, "You asked for it." Bendy summoned another flood of ink, as it drowned the man. He sputtered and coughed as the ink drained, and he fell to the ground. He choked up ink, "W-What the-" he could barely finish his sentence as you crawled over and punched him in the face as hard as you could. Blood from his jaw stained your knuckles. He fell down, unconscious.

You coughed and blood came flying out of your mouth. You felt your ribs, and realized they were bleeding as well. Everything became blurry again, as you fell to your side. "(Y/N)!" But you could barely hear Bendy shout as you slowly went unconscious yourself. Everything started growing black, "B-Bendy.." you muttered as you finally became unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10- As if at Home

You finally woke up.

Your eyes opened slowly, they were aching. But not as much as your head and ribs. Your head hurt and it felt like your ribs were on fire, but you tried to ignore the pain. As you opened your tired, weak, eyes, you found yourself staring at a wooden ceiling. You recognized the wood at once, you were back inside Bendy's animation studio. You tried to sit up, but you groaned then flopped back down. Your head was aching, and you put your hand up to it. You felt a bandage around it. You sat up, trying your best to forget the pain, and looked at your ribs. There was a huge bandage around that as well, your shirt was rolled up, avoiding the bandage. Your shirt was stained with blood, but the stain on the bandage was even worse.

You stayed sitting up and realized you were on a bed. The bed was comfy with grey blankets, you looked around the strange room. You didn't recognize the room, there was a desk with blank papers and an ink well, there was a bookshelf with only three books on it, a dim-lit lamp on a nightstand next to the bed, and a picture frame hung up on the wall. You stared at the photo and recognized two of the people in the photo. There were seven men in photograph, and two of them was your uncle Henry and your grandpa Joey.

You then heard small footsteps heading towards the room, and the door slowly creaked open. A certain little demon's head poked in through the door way. It was Bendy, "Oh, you're finally awake." Bendy walked all the way in and sat on the end of the bed. You stared blankly at him, "How long have I... been out?" Bendy glanced at the ground and sighed, "Two days." You covered your face with your hands, "Oh god Bendy, I'm really sorry! Now we're even **further** away from our chances of finding Boris." The pain in your heart stung enough, but from moving your muscles, your hips struck a sharp pain in your ribs. You soon found your eyes damp with tears. Bendy glanced up at you, as you tried to quickly wipe away the tears. Bendy pushed himself closer to you and put a gentle hand on your knee, "Hey, hey... it's ok, it's not your fault..." But you felt strongly, deep inside, that it truly was.

More tears formed in your eyes as you tried hard to fight them back. You wiped them with your wrist. You choked back the rest of the tears, "No Bendy. It **is** my fault. I should just go.." You tried to get up, but that made your ribs sting more. You moaned from the pain, and Bendy put his palm firmly against your leg, "No. (Y/N), you're staying here. And you ARE helping me. If it weren't for you, I probably would either be in prison or dead by now." He forced a light smile. You sighed, "But-" Bendy cut you off, "But nothing. You must stay here to heal, I'll be right back." He hopped off the bed and headed for the door. "Wait, Bendy, where you going?" Bendy looked back, at you, "I need more ink, I also must speak to Bendy Jr." You smiled lightly, as he started slowly shutting the door, "One more thing.." You quietly said. Bendy held the door half open and looked up at you. You sighed, smiling, "Thank you." He grinned sadly at you and slightly waved, he then shut the door all the way.

Bendy walked to the ink machine and re-filled his system with ink. This was like Bendy's blood, and there more you lose, the closer you get to death. Bendy felt stronger after he re-filled himself with the black substance. He then slithered out of the room and went down to the basement, to find Bendy Jr. down there waiting for him. He sat by the doll and placed it firmly on his knee, "Hello Bendy!" he made the doll speak, "Is (Y/N) awake yet?" Bendy nodded, "Yes, (he/she) is. But I have a problem." He made the doll tilt its small head, "And what is that?" Bendy heaved out a sigh, "How am I supposed to tell (Y/N) that I..." he looked around then spoke softer, "I killed their uncle and grandpa." The doll sat there in silence, then he made it speak, "I suggest you not telling them. Until the time is right, they're in enough pain already because of you!" Bendy glared, "Hey! How was _**I**_ supposed to know there was a criminal sneaking around?!" Bendy Jr. huffed, "Well _**excuse**_ me then." Bendy gazed at the doll, "I'm also worried about Boris... what if we never find him? What if he isn't even alive?" The doll sighed, "I don't know what to say, big guy. Just wait until (Y/N) heals, then you can both look for Boris. You know you can't do it without (him/her)." Bendy nodded slightly, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for hearing me out buddy." The doll bowed, "Any time."

You were staring at the photo of your uncle and grandpa as Bendy was talking. _What happened to both of you?_ You thought. _Where did you go?_ You had a feeling that Bendy had the answers, but he seemed like he didn't want to discuss it. So you didn't ask. _You both used to be so sweet, I don't know what would ever cause you two to disappear._ You sighed to yourself. Bendy then walked into the room, carrying a glass of water. You jumped at his entrance. He sat the cold glass on the nightstand next to you without a word. "Thanks" you quietly said. Bendy nodded then left the room.

You clutched the glass and took a quick sip. It was nice feeling the cool liquid run down your throat, you hadn't drank anything for a while. You sipped the water from the glass and pretty soon it was empty. There was a strange feeling running through you... you felt at home whenever Bendy was around. 


	11. meh

_Hey guys... to be honest, I kinda lost inspiration for this story.. idk. I think I_ _ **might**_ _continue it._


End file.
